


I Know A Place

by bxdlvnds



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxdlvnds/pseuds/bxdlvnds
Summary: Felicity Shields always kept to herself.Mainly because she had a secret to protect. Her secret.When Isabella Swan arrives in town she realizes there's more to life than sitting at home and being alone. She builds friendships with people she didn't even know existed and discovers more about herself than she ever could imagine.Who would've thought that her kind and his kind could ever be friends.Book 1 of the Felicity Shields tale: Twilight© Copyright of the Twilight Series belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.My original characters and their plot lines are the only things I own within the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Felicity had always felt alone, like she had no one to go to. So as she sat on her father’s bed watching him pack, those feelings of loneliness filled her body.

“Do you really have to go?” she asked, trying to stop herself from crying.

“Felicity, you know I have too.” 

“I don’t want to be alone,” she stated, her voice cracking. Her father’s heart broke in two as he looked her in the eyes. His whole world was sitting on the bed and he was walking out on her. They only had each other left and it killed him to leave. But it was for her benefit, and that was hard to explain to her. 

“If you start to feel alone, just remember how much me and your mom love you and I promise you’ll feel better.” 

Felicity let a tear fall as she continued watching him. She had a strong bond with her father, one that grew in the past couple of years. 

“What am I supposed to do all alone?”

“You know what you have to do, Felicity. It won’t feel so long, I’ll be home before you know it.” 

“This isn’t fair, I didn’t ask for this!” 

He paused to look at her. 

“Honey, this is the year your life changes, be excited. Something wonderful is waiting ahead, I promise,” he kissed her on head and grabbed his bag. He walked out of his room and Felicity followed him down the stairs. 

“Charlie knows I’m going away for a bit, if you need anything don’t hesistate to go to him.” 

“Okay… I love you dad.” 

“I love you to Sweetpea, I’ll see you soon.”

Her father walked out the door and she sat on the stairs hopeful that he would walk back in but he never did. It seemed like people had a habit of leaving her life. 

 

 

**Chapter One**

"There, that should do it," Felicity Shields had said aloud to no one in particular.

She stood staring at her perfectly made chocolate cake that sat on the kitchen counter. There was no doubt in her mind that it would come out great. If there was one thing she had perfected while living with her family, it was the art of cooking. Of course, it wasn't exactly like you could have her occupation and not perfect the art of measuring.

Felicity had baked a cake for her next door neighbor, Charlie Swan. His daughter was coming to stay in Forks and Charlie was eager to inform her about it. Felicity had taken a liking to the Police Chief. With her dad away in another country, Charlie had become somewhat of a surrogate parent for her. When Charlie had informed her that his daughter would be living with him, he took that as an opportunity for her to have at least one friend in town.

Felicity took off her apron and wiped her hands clean. She had baked a layered cake one half being vanilla, and the other being chocolate. She didn't know much about Isabella Swan, and Charlie wasn't much help either. So a half flavored cake was her best option. She placed the cake on a decorative plate and walked over to the Swan house. It would take twenty minutes before she arrived but she did not mind the journey. It gave her a moment to think and absorb the nature that surrounded her.

Apparently, Felicity wasn't the only one with a visit in mind. Billy and Jacob Black had made an appearance at their residence. Charlie smiled as he noticed Felicity walking on the pavement.

"Felicity! It's good to see you," he yelled, causing everyone to turn and look in her direction. Felicity suddenly felt self concious with all eyes on her but she pushed it aside. One of the many things Felicity loved about herself was being able to push her emotions aside when needed.

"You too Charlie, I came to bring a welcoming gift for Isabella," she nodded in the girl's direction. 

"Bella," the brunette told her smiling. "Thank you," she reached out to grab the cake and Felicity handed it to her. Charlie pulled her into a hug and she smiled in content. She could feel his happiness by the simple act of his daughter's arrival. She always had a soft spot for Charlie, as he always made sure to check in on her. It was something she wasn't used too.

"Billy, Jake," she greeted with a warm smile playing on her lips. She had met the Quileute natives after spending time with Charlie. They had welcomed her with open arms, though she caught Billy staring at her at various moments. It was almost as if he knew what she was but could not be sure of it.

"Felicity," they both responded. Jacob nudged his shoulder against hers to annoy her and she glared at him. He chuckled and she rolled her eyes. She had also grown a soft spot for the Quileute teen. They seemed to get along quite well, and for a moment she almost wished he attended the local high school. Then she would at least have one person at her side. However, she did like visiting him on the reservation; it was nice to get away from the people in her school and she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the company of the other Quileute teens.

"So what do you think of your homecoming gift?" Charlie said to Bella tapping on the hood of the orange truck.

"No way. The truck is for me?" Bella asked the excitement emanating along her lips.

"Just bought it off Billy, here," he responded nodding in his direction.

"I rebuilt the engine and-" Jacob started but was immediately cut off.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed. She rushed into the truck softly hitting Jacob as he eagerly joined her on the other side. Felicity turned to smile at Charlie and he returned the gesture. When Charlie first told her of Bella's arrival, she had mentioned that a vehicle would be necessary for her to get around. It wasn't like you could walk to places in this area.

Felicity walked over to the window, watching them in awe. She couldn't understand how they could be comfortable with each other so quickly. Felicity always had trouble making friends, not that she purposely put herself out there. It didn't come naturally to her as it did to others, and making an effort just felt pointless. She always considered herself to be sort of an outcast.

"Maybe I can give you a ride to school," Bella asked him.

"I go to school on the reservation," he responded, his smile slightly faltering but not completely removed.

"City?" She asked turning toward the young girl. Felicity perked at the nickname, she had never had one before and it almost felt natural as it rolled off her tongue.

"Um yeah, I usually drive but I wouldn't mind the company," she told her, almost willing to pat herself on the back for not being defensive. It was something about being surrounded by the Swan girl that made her feel comfortable. Though she would never admit it, Felicity hoped the two would turn out to be friends.

∆∆∆∆

The next morning, Felicity sat at her kitchen table waiting to hear the sounds of Bella's arrival. She wouldn't lie and say that a part of her worried about being forgotten. She had never ridden with someone before and she feared getting her hopes up would cause her more damage if Bella never arrived. However, she didn't have much time to continue to worrying as loud, belching sounds were heard outside her home. Felicity smiled to herself and grabbed her bag while heading out the door.

Bella waved at her from the driver's seat and Felicity eagerly waved back. She got into the passenger side and Bella smiled.

"Good morning City," Bella said only slightly enthusiastic.

"Good morning Bella, are you excited for today?"

"Not particularly but what do you expect? New school, new faces. I'm glad I have you though, I don't know if I'd be able to make it on my own," Felicity smiled to herself.

"Glad I could be of service," Bella chuckled but didn't respond after. They comfortably sat in silence, Felicity just grateful for the company.

They pulled into the parking lot, all eyes on them with the unfamiliar sounds of the pick up truck.

"They're all staring at us," Bella told Felicity.

"They're not used to new faces, it should pass" she reassured her. Both girls stepped out the car preparing for the stares that would undoubtedly arrive. She heard Bella sigh, and she placed her hand on her shoulder reminding the brunette that she wasn't alone.

"Nice ride," A male black teenager told Bella, subtlety making fun of her truck. The girls surrounding him chuckled and Felicity rolled her eyes. She hated how judgemental some of the people could be. She wanted to say something to him but the words never found their way out.

"Thanks," Bella responded reaching Felicity's side. Together they walked through the school hallways, but the whispers and stares didn't stop.

Suddenly the space between them was made larger as another body forced themselves in between. Felicity looked at the young Asian boy she had been attending school with for years.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on," he responded and both girls wondered how he could say that much without stopping to breathe.

"I'm kind of the 'suffer in silence' type," Bella responded and Felicity had to hold back her chuckle.

"Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby, front page." He made the gesture for a banner with his hand and Felicity gave him an odd look.

"I - no, I'm not news - I'm, seriously, not at all!"

"Whoa, chillax. No feature. Are you new too? Sister, friend, Lover?" He asked turning his direction towards Felicity. She rolled her eyes.

"Eric, we've had the same spanish classes together for the last three years."

"Oops my fault, I guess I'll see you around," he responded ruffling her hair. She glared at him, fixing her hair. She heard him yelp as he hit the ground tripping over nothing. Her breath stopped, wondering if Bella had realized that she was the cause of his fall but her laughter told her otherwise.

Felicity had always struggled with keeping her emotions intact. Because of this, she often created occurrences through the mere act of thinking it. Growing up her parents never lied to her about who she was, or rather what she was. It was always essential that Felicity understood she was no ordinary human.

Felicity Shields was a witch, a good witch. Or at least she hoped she was. It wasn't until she was sixteen that her powers and abilities were brought to life. She spent her sophomore year learning how to control them, to protect herself from the secret being revealed. She learned how to turn her gifts off and only use them when needed. She wasn't certain if she'd discover more about herself but for now she worried about keeping her emotions in check. They caused more damage than needed.

"Would you mind pointing me toward Mr. Varner's class?" Bella asked, pulling her out of her train of thought.

"Yeah absolutely, it's down the hall to the left."

"Thanks, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course," she responded, sending her a smile.

Felicity walked into her English class and took a seat in the back. No one spoke nor sat next to her in almost all her classes. She was considered a loner, not that Felicity preferred it any different. Being alone meant having less triggers. However, being near Bella didn't feel like she might burst at any moment. It was as if Bella knew who she was and didn't ignite those parts of her.

"Good morning all, I hope you enjoyed your weekend," Mr. Mason said as he walked into class. The class murmured in response.

"Today I'll be placing you in pairs so you and your peer will be able to talk about your research projects together. Remember it's due next Monday! Please don't wait until the last minute to get it done, you know it won't be as great," Mr. Mason informed them all as he pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Ben and Jessica. Ryan and Derek. Tyler and Lauren. Jasper and Felicity. Tony and Ale-" Felicity zoned out after hearing her name. She never did well with partners. Mostly because she preferred not to talk to them. She assumed Jasper was the same, as no one had ever seen him talk to anyone besides his family, and even rarely then.

Everyone began to stand so they could switch seats, but before she even stood up Jasper was already at her side. Both of them stared aimlessly at their notebooks with nothing to say. Felicity wasn't sure if she should be pleased or worried. Jasper, however, was confused by her emotions. 

"You two aren't being very productive, there shouldn't be complete silence," Mr. Mason said as he walked by their table.

"I'd wish you would be more silent," Felicity stated in a soft whisper and she heard Jasper chuckle. She turned to face him.

"Is there anything you need help with?" She asked, looking at him. He turned to face her, his dark colored eyes meeting her bright green ones. She froze, catching her breath as she felt herself being pulled in by his gaze. He was absolutely beautiful. Sure, she had seen the Culllen's around but never had she been up so close to one of them. She heard her pen fall to the floor, pulling her out of his trance. They both reached for it, briefly making skin-to-skin contact. Felicity's breath stopped as she literally felt every emotion all at once. It physically pained her to feel what he felt. She began hyperventilating, feeling as if the walls were closing in on her.

Jasper wanted to reach out and touch her, to calm her down but he didn't know if that would make it worse. Instead, he opted for his gift sending waves of tranquility her way. But even his gift couldn't take away everything she was feeling.

She had never felt this way before. Sure, it was always an issue making skin-to-skin contact with others because of her ability to sense emotions, but she had never had a reaction like this before. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room in a hurry. She needed a moment to catch her breath. She began crying as she leaned against a locker, and she had no idea why. She felt so much pain, her neck burned and she couldn't explain it. She had always been able to control her empathetic gift, but Jasper seemed to be more powerful and she couldn't explain why.

Felicity found herself walking toward the bathroom. She needed to throw some water on her face ... and maybe her neck.

Meanwhile, Jasper Hale sat in class with an overbearing amount of fear. He wondered however, if that fear was caused by Felicity Shields or if it was that of his own. 

 

 

 

A/N: This is the first chapter of an idea I have. Please let me know if this is something I should continue. Let me know what your thoughts are and what you think about the characters or the start of the storyline. 

Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity found her way towards the cafeteria after spending time in the library. She couldn’t bare to sit in class again after the wave of emotions that filled her body.

She noticed Bella and two others making their way towards a table. She smiled to herself and made her way over to them. Felicity had always skipped lunch in the cafeteria, spending it in her car or the library. But today was different; someone was expecting her. That was a new feeling to her and she loved it.

“City, hey, come sit,” Bella directed, motioning toward an empty chair.

“Guys, this is my friend Felicity. Felicity this is Mike and Jessica,” they both gave her a look before smiling.

“Hi,” they greeted in unison. Mike eyed Felicity, causing her to shift in her seat. Eric appeared suddenly and forced a seat in between Felicity and Bella.

“Mike, you met my home girl Bella,” he sneered putting his arm around her.

“Your home girl?” Mike asked awkwardly.

“My girl,” another boy said appearing out of nowhere and stealing the chair from under Mike not before giving Bella a kiss on the cheek. Felicity looked behind her and noticed it was the same student from this morning and it irritated her. Tuning out the conversation, Felicity had decided to pull out her book and read instead.

“Felicity, where’d you get your earrings? They’re gorgeous!” Jess asked excitedly and Felicity looked up in confusion.

“This little jewelry shop in Seattle,” Felicity answered unconsciously bringing her hand up to her ear. She smiled at her. Seattle always seemed to warm her heart. She enjoyed visiting the city, it was something she did quite often.

“Oh you totally have to take me someday!” She responded, Felicity found comfort in the conversation. It was very rare for her to create friendships but Jessica and the others seemed genuinely interested.

Felicity saw Bella’s head turn towards the double doors of the cafeteria. The Cullen’s and the Hale’s moved effortlessly with grace through the lunch room to sit at a table far from where Felicity and Bella were sitting.

“Who are they?” Bella asked. She didn’t have to look up to know who Bella was asking about. They were a curious family to all. Especially to Felicity. They made her uncomfortable in the most unusual way. Like her body sensed that there was something wrong before her mind could tell.

“The Cullen’s,” Angela responded while looking down at her camera.

“And the Hale’s,” Felicity added in. 

“Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago,” Jessica continued, joining in on the conversation.

“They kinda keep to themselves,” Felicity went on, remembering the kind of person Jasper is.

“Because they're all together. Like, together _together_. The blonde girl, Rosalie Hale, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett Cullen are a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal,” Jessica narrated.

Rosalie was angelically beautiful. She was tall and statuesque with an elegant figure similar to a model. Her long wavy hair reached toward the middle of her back which perfectly suited her golden eyes. Emmett on the other hand was big and brawny like a weightlifter but you could see a playful glint in his eye.

“Jess, they're not actually related,” Angela told her.

“But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice Cullen, she's really weird. She's best friends with Jasper Hale, the blonde who looks like he's in pain.”

Alice was pixie-like, rail thin, light on her feet with short, black hair going in every direction. Jasper, who had honey-blond hair, was tall and lean unlike the others. Jasper looked in the direction of her table, making eye contact with Felicity. She held her gaze for a quick second before looking away.

“Doctor Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker,” Jessica continued.

“Maybe he’ll adopt me,” Angela stated. Bella and Felicity laughed.

“Who’s he?” Bella asked looking at the last Cullen to walk in.

“That’s Edward Cullen,” Felicity commented to her friend.

Edward was lanky with untidy, bronze colored hair. He seemed inwardly turned and mysterious. There was no doubt he was a bit more boyish than the others, seemingly the most striking of all. Felicity looked at Bella, noticing that she couldn’t quite take her eyes off of him.

Edward looked over at their table as if he heard Jessica from across the room. Felicity noticed his eyes meet Bella’s, she quickly turned away. His attention moved up to Felicity; she noticed his face slightly scrunch in confusion before he quickly looked away. Felicity wondered if Jasper had mentioned anything to him. It wasn’t as if she had a normal reaction in class.

“He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time.”

Felicity laughed at the idea of Jessica talking from experience.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” she told Jessica turning to peek at Edward again. Felicity was curious to know what she was thinking but couldn’t hear anything. She turned her head around to face their table and noticed all five of them staring back at her. Her eyes caught Jasper’s and he stared at her like he knew something she didn’t. Felicity became uneasy again under his stare but a sudden wave of calmness filled her body, though she was unsure why she had felt that way. Nonetheless, she was grateful for it. She quickly turned her attention back to the table.

Everyone continued talking but Felicity stood silent unaware on what to input into the conversation.

“You’re not much of a talker, are you?” Jessica asked her.

“Not really no,” Felicity shot back, a bit defensive. Jessica gave her a look but nodded anyway.

“Bella,” Felicity said, attempting to gain her attention. The brunette turned to look at her.

“Hmm?”

“I uh, I’ll meet you at your car after class, okay?”

“Yeah sure,” she nodded and Felicity grabbed her bag hurrying out of the cafeteria.

As she reached the end of the hall, she felt a presence behind her and was ready to turn before she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. She stopped and turned around. Jasper Hale stood there and Felicity felt herself gulp. She was grateful for the extra layer of cotton covering her skin.

“ _What_ are you?” Jasper asked her. He was confused by her. He _couldn't_ smell her. Being around her was so easy that it was so odd and terrifying to him.

“Excuse me?” Felicity questioned taken aback. He shook his head as if he hadn’t meant to say those words out loud.

“I’m sorry, I uh, I meant how are you?”

“Oh... I’m fine thanks.”

“I was wor-” He began to say something to her but her eyes noticed a mark on his neck, and she couldn’t help staring at it while subconsciously touching her own skin. She wondered how he received it and Jasper felt her curiosity.

“Felicity?”

She slightly jumped and looked at him.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Um, yes. I have to go,” she turned to walk away.

“Wait,” he grabbed her hand and she screamed. The pain was almost unbearable. She had never felt anything like this, it was almost as if she was being burned alive. Jasper immediately let her hand go and Felicity caught her breath again. She stood for a moment, trying to slow her heart rate down. She was confused, and couldn’t understand why she kept having that reaction. Her body felt sore as if she had spent the day exercising but she barely moved.

“Felicity, I’m sor-” Jasper started but she glared at him.

“Please stay away from me,” She said, wiping her face full of tears yet again. She turned around and walked off to her last class.

Felicity sat in class trying to think about what had happened earlier that day. She wanted to know what the pain was and why she couldn’t touch Jasper Hale without feeling like her whole body was on fire. When class was over, she made her way towards the parking lot to wait for Bella.

She watched as The Cullen’s stepped out of the building, heading towards a shiny silver Volvo.

_Who are you?_ Felicity thought to herself as she watched them. Edward turned to look at her, she wondered if for a moment he had heard what she thought. Part of her wanted to believe that it was impossible but then again, her gifts shouldn’t even possible either.

Bella stormed out of the building and walked toward Felicity.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked her.

“Edward Cullen is a jerk,” she admitted to her friend.

“What’d he do?”

Bella’s eyes started to well but she fought against it. Felicity reached out to touch her. Partially to comfort her friend, the other part of her to find out if she’d have the same reaction as she did with Jasper. The Cullen’s watched as Felicity grabbed Bella’s hand to calm her down. They didn’t know what to expect but they couldn’t help but to stare.

She sighed to herself as she realized she wasn’t having a burning sensation. However, she did feel very angry but that was mostly coming from Bella and her frustration. Felicity pushed Bella’s feelings aside from inside her to console her friend. Bella smiled at her and nodded.

“Thanks, City.”

“Anytime, Bella.”

Edward looked at his family, wondering if they could understand who she was but they shook their heads.

The ride to Felicity’s home wasn’t long. As they pulled into her driveway Felicity wondered if this would be a normal occurrence for them.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow same time?” Bella asked and Felicity nodded.

She got out of the car and walked into her empty house. She heard Bella drive away as she put down her bag.

She sat on her sofa and sighed. The house felt so lonely without her parents here. Felicity went to close her eyes for a quick nap but was surprised when her house phone went off.

“Hello,” Felicity answered leaning against the wall.

“ _Felicity, it’s Jake_ ,” she heard on the other side of the call.

“Jacob, what a lovely surprise. It’s nice to hear your voice!” She said with a smile.

“ _I could say the same Shields. I tried calling the Swan house but no one answered. I wanted to know what your day was like together. Make any new friends?_ ”

“Me? Make friends? Come on Jake, you know me better than that.”

“ _Yes, But you got along with the people on the Rez just fine_.”

“You guys are different, but yes actually, I think I did make friends. All thanks to Bella of course.”

Felicity wasn’t lying. She was drawn to the people on the reservation. She wasn’t sure if it was because of their nature to be kind and protective. Or if it was because there was something about them that her witch side sensed.

“ _You gotta put yourself out there more, Felicity, or you’re gonna be stuck with chumps like me_ ,” he joked.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Jacob laughed and she smiled to herself.

“ _You’re a mess, Felicity Shields. Well, if you’re not busy the guys and I were heading to the beach if you wanted to join _.”__

____

“You’d think I’d miss out on a moment with you and the boys? Never. I’ll be there in twenty.”

“ _See you then, Shields_.”

“Bye Black.”

Felicity hung up her phone and grabbed her keys excitedly. She always felt comfortable on the reservation. Everyone there were simply just good people. Felicity felt a strong attachment to them their. She couldn’t describe the feeling, but she did now that every time she was near them, she felt just a little bit more powerful.

∂∂∂∂

Felicity walked along the shoreline with Jacob, Quil and Embry by her side. Felicity always valued her friendship with the three of them. Similar to Bella, being with them almost felt natural.

“So Jacob told us Chief Swan’s daughter is in town,” Quil mentioned bouncing a soccer ball between each hand.

“Uh yeah she is,” Felicity responded.

“Is she as hot as Jake says she is?” Jacob widened his eyes and punched Quil in the stomach. Felicity laughed and raised her eyebrows curiously.

“She’s stunning Quil, but she’s off limits.”

“Who says?”

“I do, Ateara or you’ll be eating sand,” Felicity threatened and Quil raised his hands in defence. The guys all laughed and Felicity sat down onto the sand. “I’m going to regret sitting down later but for now my feet could use it.”

“I’m up for another game of soccer,” Jacob stated.

“I’m down! Embry?” Quil questioned. Felicity looked up at the Quileute native and he looked back down at her, sending a small smile.

“Uh, no. I think, I’ll stay here with City,” Quil and Jacob nodded then ran off. Embry took a seat next to Felicity.

“You’re awfully quiet today,” Felicity noted to which he chuckled.

“Just a long day at school,” Embry informed her.

“Nobody is messing with you right? Cause these babies are powerful,” Felicity held up her hands jokingly, though she was telling the truth. Of course, only Felicity would know that.

“No, no. No worries, City. I promise,” Embry said, shooting her smile. There she sat, for the rest of the evening, with the three boys at her side and the sounds of the ocean filling her ears. 

 

______________

 

Hey guys! Happy New Year!  
I'm extremely sorry for the slow updates, however, I just completely changed my plot line so I'm trying to work some kinks out. This is all new to me as I'm just now getting into all of this so I want to try my best to create something that I would like and hopefully you would like. 

Please bare with me and I appreciate all of you for taking the time to read my story. 

I hope you have a wonderful year!  
All the love xx


End file.
